My adventure in the ninja world
by xTLSxDeathTheKid
Summary: I know theres a few of these out there but oh well. my OC (me) was pulled into the ninja world and arrives 1 year before naruto and friends graduate the exams. what will happen in MY story, read and find out, good sasuke, self insert, pairings aren't set yet feel free to give thought on them
1. Chapter 1

**my advennture into the ninja world**

self-insert (not my real personality) hope you all enjoy it, re-wrote this chapter from my old account on here, and I am planning to continue this time. Greatly apreciate criticism.

**Chapter 1: arrival**

My adventure into the ninja world

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, and I never will. I only own my OC.

Thanks to everyone and I will be doing shout outs to those I feel deserve it and review.

"Talking "

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi talking**

Chapter one: His story begins

A boy was watching television. Everything had gone wrong that day, and he wasn't happy. He was simply watching television at the moment when suddenly the screen turned to static. The boy got up to fix it when he started to feel feint. He fell to the ground; he suddenly started risen from the ground, but not by his own will. He was levitating, and floating straight at the television. He braced himself to go into it when he realized it was actually sucking him in. he blacked out and when he awoke all he could see was that he was in a white room. Everything was white, the walls, ceiling, bed, sheets everything. He was confused and he tried to move, which is how he noticed he was hooked up to some medial looking device that he believed was an I.V. a nurse was walking by and he called her, surprised she walked into the room.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked in confusion

"Yes, but can you tell me where I am?" the boy replied

"You're in the Konoha hospital." She giggled as she said this

"Okay, thank you. May I go soon?" the boy asked nervously.

"Of course, let me just get your information and have you fill some stuff out and you're free to go"

"Thank you"

With that she walked out, the boy stood up and realized everything was big, the room the bed the lamp. It took him mere moments to notice himself in a mirror on the other side of the room.

'What's going on here?' he thought to himself. 'Why am I twelve?' he was in shock when he saw the hokage walk in.

"This can't be real" he muttered to himself but the hokage had heard him.

"What can't be real my boy?" he asked rather quietly

"This is a dream, it has to be, none of this exists, it's just a television show…" the boy was beginning to panic now, pinching himself to see if it was truly a dream.

"Ow!" he yelled, 'well….it's not a dream, so what's going on…

"Come young man, there's things we must discuss" the hokage walked out as he said this.

The boy followed him out and down the streets; he saw all the familiar sights. The academy, ichiraku's, the hokage monument, even the hokage's tower. They walked up the steps to a big room at the top of the building. There was a chair in front of a big desk where the boy was motioned to sit. The hokage sat behind his desk that was cluttered with paperwork.

"Well first off, who are you?" the hokage asked raising an eyebrow.

"My name's Brandon, and before you ask, no I don't know how I got here" the boy exclaimed

"Where are you from?"

Well I'm from a different world, in my world your world is a television show…I don't understand how or why I'm here but there must be a reason for it" Brandon said trying to make sense of things.

"Oh?" the hokage was intrigued. "Do you remember anything?"

"No sir, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, in time I feel everything will become clear."

"Hokage sir, may I ask a favor…?" Brandon asked hesitantly "which way is the academy? I wanna sign up"

"You've only just got here, and with your situation it might be best to relax a bit" he responded.

"Please sir, in my world I've dreamed of this and it's possible now." Brandon practically yelled

"Okay okay, I'll get you the forms, your first day is Monday, today's Saturday so go ahead and explore, if you know this place you shouldn't have to much trouble."

Brandon practically beamed at that, "thank you sir!" he rushed out of the room after filling out the necessary paperwork knowing exactly where he was going.

Brandon rushed out of the tower looking for a certain child. He looked for a while until he found himself hungry. He asked a few civilians for directions and arrived at ichiraku's.

"Man I can't wait to try this" he said with a huge smile on his face.

He sat down and ordered; thankfully the hokage had given him a little money for food before he rushed away. He sat eating his ramen slowly savoring the delicious taste. "Man this is so good" he said as he ate. He finished and paid the man "I'll be back trust me" he yelled behind him as he walked.

He found the park as it was becoming dark, the sun started setting around ten minutes before he got there, or so was his guess. "I guess I gotta go searching now" he said as he looked around, sure enough he found a stack of giant metal pipes that he was looking for, he looked in each of them and not to his surprise he found a blonde boy sitting in one, face buried in his knees.

Brandon climbed in quietly and sat beside him. The boy looked at him and practically had a heart attack and crawled to the other side as fast as he could. "Why run from me?" Brandon asked knowing exactly why. 'I think I should hold off saying I'm from a different universe. The blonde boy just looked at him confused "because you're here to hurt me like everyone else!" Brandon laughed a little at that. "What's so funny!" the blonde yelled out. "I wouldn't hurt you" Brandon said with a smile. The boy didn't seem to believe it. "Everyone says I'm a demon, why wouldn't you be mean to the demon." Brandon smiled more now "true, most wouldn't be nice to a demon, then again I'm not most people." The boy looked about to cry again. "But ya know…Uzumaki Naruto, you are not a demon. Your just a boy whose had horrible luck in your life, trust me you'll go far, just don't give up hope not yet at least" as Brandon said that he jumped out of the pipe and sat on a swing to let Naruto decide for himself.

Sure enough Naruto had come out of the pipes and sat on the swing beside him. "do you really believe that?" asked Naruto nervously. "Of course I do, I know who you really are, you got to trust that I'm your friend. I'm not here to hurt you, there's so much you can do if you just didn't have to do everything yourself. And you don't have to anymore, I'll be here for you always, and I know you'll find others to. Just be patient"

"I don't know, I've had people pretend to be my friend to hurt me more" the blonde boy said cautiously "I know, and I'm sorry that's happened to you, but with your dream of being respected by everyone and becoming hokage, if you can't trust one person who actually wants to be your first friend then how will you achieve your goal?" Brandon replied. Naruto just stood there thinking, Brandon could practically see smoke coming out of his head from thinking so hard. "Okay…but I can't fully trust you just yet"

"That's understandable, and in time maybe you will, anyways I'm starving again how does Ichiraku's sound is?" "Sorry I can't I have no money left for today" Naruto said sadly "who said you were paying? My treat" Brandon said smiling again, "are you sure?" Naruto seemed sad he had obviously thought it was some sort of a trick. "Of course lets go" after the long walk to the ramen stand they sat down, "hey old man, the usual." Naruto said happily. "Same as before please" said Brandon as he sat down at the stand. "No problem boys" the stand owner said with a smile. Brandon and Naruto sat eating their ramen peacefully enjoying conversation. Naruto never gets too talked to people and actually have them talk nicely to him, sure Brandon was a wise-ass and was sarcastic a lot, but he didn't mind he was happy just to have a friend finally.

Brandon paid for the meals and they started walking. "Hey Naruto." "Yeah?" Brandon looked at the sky "can I stay at your place, I don't really have a house" Naruto looked shocked. "then how'd you pay for ramen if you don't even have a home?" the hokage gave me some money for food, I just got to the village and had nothing." He looked back down "well of course then, there's only one bed and the apartments small and messy but you can stay if you would like." Brandon smiled, "Thanks Naruto" "no problem, just don't kill me in my sleep" he said with a chuckle. "Wouldn't dream of it" Brandon replied also laughing. They got back to Naruto's apartment and went in, naruto got ready for bed and went to sleep, Late that night Brandon cleaned everything, picked up the trash, threw out rotten and spoiled foods, all of the cleaning was done and he was exhausted, he couldn't believe Naruto slept through the whole thing with all the noise he was making. He was still getting used to his small figure from being returned to the age of twelve.

He made breakfast and everything early in the morning, it was Monday and his first day at the academy. He was excited. He woke Naruto and they ate without a word, got ready and left, nothing much was said as they walked to class. When they got to the building they found seats next to each other since Brandon was new he wanted to be early so he could sit with naruto. People started coming in and that's when he started hearing yelling, two girl's from the sound.

"Ino-pig!" "Forehead!" Brandon grunted and mumbled "great already, class isn't even started on my first day and I'm going to get in trouble with sensei."

Naruto laughed, "it could be worse" "yeah, I could go over and tell Sakura and Ino to shut the fuck up for once" Naruto laughed loudly catching everyone's attention. He didn't believe Brandon and thought he was joking.

When suddently Brandon stood up. "hey, where ya goin?" Naruto asked with his eyebrow raised "I already told you what I'd do didn't I" Brandon said with a smile. He walked to ino and sakura calmly with a sadistic smile. "Hello girls." He said calmly. "what do you want" they said in unison. "I know im new here and that you fight a lot, but it's my first day, would you mind toning it down a bit?" Both girls looked shocked, and agreed, Brandon didn't even get back to his seat before they were yelling again. He walked back over, "I thought you were going to stop" he tilted his head looking innocent. "I can't with forehead here try to take my Sasuke-kun" "he's mine pig!" "Oh shut up already. He obviously doesn't have the time for you two. It's pretty obvious that he isn't interested in whiny fan girls and he wants a REAL kunoichi. The whole class was shocked, Naruto mouth agape, burst out laughing. Sasuke being himself stood up "stay out of my business newbie. Naruto was laughing harder now. "I can't believe you really did it!" he burst out. "Shit happens" Brandon replied. Just then Iruka walked in. "hello class, we have a new student today. Brandon please come to the front and introduce yourself?" "Yes sensei" Brandon said walking to the front.

The class looked at him as he began speaking. "First off I don't like talking to groups so I'll make this brief. My name is Brandon.i have no desire to tell any of you anything about myself as a class. If anyone is actually interested in hearing anything about mme then I;m sure said person can come t me personally. I have no problems with most of you. Although I will say one thing to every one of you right now. If ANY of you hurt Naruto in any way from now on you will have to answer to me." Looking as though he knew no one was even listening he looks at Iruka "is that enough?" Iruka as well as most the class just stared at him. "um…yeah you may go sit." "thank you sensei"

Upon getting back to his Naruto just looked in awe at him. "no one has ever done that for me….thanks." smiling Brandon responded. "no problem, I always look out for my friends. Anyone who wants to hurt anyone I call a friend better hope they know ho to fight, cause I fight dirty." he responded with a sinister smile.

TIME SKIP: getting the genin teams (up to now everything happened same as it did in cannon. Sorry just the whole mizuki part just bores me and in my first story I've written I just don't feel like putting it)

Everyone was waiting in class in excitement. Naruto sat down on the walkway end of a table and Sasuke sat at the other" (same as in cannon) with Brandon in the center. He had really come a long way only being there for a year, he had extra classes after the academy let out with Iruka sensei and he even made an effort to make friends with the classmates. Besides Naruto the one that he got to know the most surprising most people was kiba inuzuka. Although Brandon kept to himself in class Naruto, kiba, shikimaru and choji were the only ones he got along with outside of class. He was about to goof around and play pranks with kiba and Naruto. He went out to an all you can eat bar-b-que place with choji once a week as their way of hanging out. He even sat around in the park watching the clouds with shikimaru. It was easy for him to be entertained in most situations which a few people actually liked. The four of them where in the middle of a conversation when sakura walked over and started yelling at him. "Brandon move! I want to sit with Sasuke!" when Brandon stood up and faced her getting even the uchiha's attention. "make me haruno" as sakura went to punch him (as she always did with Naruto) he simply caught her fist shocking most. Most guys in the class just take the beatings from sakura and ino. He started squeezing her first tightly, "I would not try that again if I were you sakura" Sasuke said actually surprising everyone except Naruto and shikimaru. Both of whom knew that Brandon and Sasuke actually got along, they couldn't figure out how he did it but he got the uchiha bastard to open up to him and become his friend. Hell Sasuke would even go to bar-b-que with them all if Brandon personally invited him. Now he was still a prick to everyone including Naruto, but not the same. As before it was him just being mean and hating everyone and everything now he did so teasingly to Naruto. They actually were getting close a lot sooner than Brandon was expecting. Releasing her hand she cradled it in the other. "why would I do that Sasuke-kun? He's just a jerk without a family like Naruto, why are you defending him and not me?" Sasuke just glared at her, and what he said next astounded everyone including Iruka who had walked in moments before sakura made a scene.. "he's my friend, and a hell of a lot stronger than you". Iruka then spoke up. "well glad you finally have a friend Sasuke, but I need everyone to sit down, I am going to tell you all your teams now.


	2. teams and the test

My adventure into the ninja world

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, and I never will. I only own my OC.

Thanks to everyone and I will be doing shout outs to those I feel deserve it and review.

"Talking "

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi talking**

Chapter two: Teams and the Test

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and…Haruno Sakura." Iruka started, causing naruto to whoop, and sasuke to smirk at him.

"hope you don't slow me down loser" sasuke said looking naruto in the eyes

"ha, that's my line. I don't need you ya jerk" naruto replied with a smirk.

"ehem…" iruka coughed getting their attention "may I continue?"

Brandon laughed slightly, "Who ever said you had to stop sensei"

"smartass….anyways, team 8! Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, team 9 is in circulation, so team 10! Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. All of you will meet your sensei's here after lunch. Brandon please stay here for a few moments if you would." Iruka said dismissing them for lunch.

"yes sensei?" brandon said walking up to the front

"the hokage has a teacher for you, as an aprentiship" iruka replied with a smile.

"wait..what? but I'm not that good?" brandon replied confused.

"I'm just letting you know what he said, you'll meet your sensei with everyone else"

"ok sensei, have a nice lunch" with that brandon walked out to find his friends. When he got out into the school yard he could see naruto waiting anxiously by the door for him. They ran to ichiraku's for lunch and made it back just in time to see some of the students walk out with their sensei's. they walked in to see sakura and sasuke sitting there alone.

Sakura got up screaming instantly "and where the heck were you two idiots!?"

"sakura….shut up" sasuke said calmly. "glad you made it deadlast"

Naruto knew he was joking but being called a deadlast still somewhat got to him "shut it, i'm on time aren't I"

Brandon laughed and walked over to sasuske sitting down and fist bumping him. "actually we're both late, your sensei is just later"

All of a sudden there was a explosion of smoke in the front of the room. Out of it stepped a long white haired man doing some weird pose "which one of you has the honor of being my apprentice?"

Brandon sweat-dropped 'great….him' "shut up ero-sennin" 'god I always wanted to personally call him that hehehe'

"hmph, meet me at training ground 22 in 10 minutes" the man said before vanishing

Brandon looked to his two friends "whelp guess I'll see you guys later. See ya, Bye banshee, don't die would you"

"yep see ya" Naruto said happily

"hnn" guess who

"HEY!" guess who again.

Arriving at training ground 22 Brandon looked around to see his sensei wasn't actually there yet.

"Jiraiya…you can come out now" he yelled from the middle of the field

"you're not quite what I expected brat" he said emerging from the tree line.

"yeah well can't say I expected YOU to be my sensei, so what's my test" brandon said sarcastically

"hehe, you're quick I'll give you that brat, but let's see how you do." Pulling out a water balloon "pop that with just chakra"

Brandon just started chuckling softly 'I've dreamed of using rasengan, I've been practicing this since I learned to use chakra in this universe..if he knew he probably would give me a different test, oh well hehehe' "okay sensei" he took the balloon and with two hands started rotating to water slowly. As it gained speed he started turning the water into a cyclone inside the balloon. After about 5 minutes the balloon pooped.

"WHAT!?" Jiraiya yelled "HOW DID YOU GET IT FIRST TRY!?"

Brandon just smirked. "ask the third, he knows everything, do I pass then?"

"ye..yeah kid. Meet me here in the morning for your first mission" the sage said

"okay sensei, see you tomarrow" brandon said before running off to team 7' training ground. He arrived to see naruto tied up and sakura next to him, with kakashi lecturing them while holding sasuke down. Brandon slowly crept out of the woods using his best skill..stealth. hanging out with naruto constantly for a year in the academy and out of it he learned to be even stealthier than the blonde as he thought rationally rather than acted instantly. Now, naruto could hide from anbu on most occasions, and if he was with brandon it almost took the hokage himself to find them. Brandon slowly came up behind kakashi, who had just told sakura to kill naruto or else sasuke dies. Kakashi was about to lecture them about these situations when he felt cold steel against his juggular.

"Never let someone get behind you sensei.." brandon spoke softly before slitting the mans throat, much to the horror of team 7.

As the jounin hit the ground there was a poof and a log replaced him. Kakashi came out from the trees chuckling

"and what are you doing here interupting my cute little genin's test huh? He said aggravated.

"But sensei. Are you saying I should allow my comrades and friends to die by my enemy when I am capable of helping, or at least creating a distraction long enough for them to escape. If so you shouldn't be a jounin of this village, you shouldn't even be a ninja, if you truly believe that I would leave them to their fate just cause the enemy didn't know I was there then you are pathetic." Brandon said with a frown shocking kakashi.

"hmmm well that is true but I am not an enemy, and you tried to kill me. Maybe I'll have to fail them and report you to the hokage." He replied annoyed

"well sensei maybe he'd like to hear how you told one of your "cute little genin" to kill another? I'm sure he would like that. Or how you'd fail them just because they needed back-up and that I was fully capable of giving it to them…pathetic" brandon replied venomously

Kakashi just chuckled "hahaha, very well said, glad you understand comrades are the most important thing, they pass"

Brandon smiled "good" then turned to his friends and untied naruto

"thanks" naruto said

"it's cool, I'm hungry, you three up for food"

"hn, sounds good, but not ramen. I'll go for bar b'que" sasuke replied

"sounds good" Brandon said as the three boys walked away, Brandon stopped after a few seconds looking back at sakura

"are you coming banshee?" he asked

"wh..what? I thought you invited just them, I was about to head home." She said cautiously

"I'll meet you guys there, don't wait up" he said turning around

"be quick will you." Sasuke said before he and Naruto took off

-huff- "sakura, I asked if you three want to come. You can join us, I won't make you, but it's fine with me if you come, my treat today. And if it's you are worried, none of us hate you. You just need to be a little quieter." He stated calmly smiling

Sakura was indeed shocked to hear that he was inviting her too but none the less started walking with him "okay…thank you"

"don't mention it. It's no problem"

They arrived to see Naruto and sasuke sitting with team 10 in the corner of the eatery. When they got there ino was practically molesting sasuke saying how he was the best, with shikamaru saying how girls were just a drag.

"hey wimps whats up" Brandon shouted as they got to the table

"hey, whats that supposed to mean!?" ino yelled at him

"it means you're a whimp, duh. Jeez, you make it seem like i'm speaking a different language or something" he deadpanned back "anyways, i'm hungry so you guys have your fun." With that he went to the other side of the room and sat down.

"how come you aren't with your friends?" came a voice next to him

"hmm? Oh hello, I just like the quite, they are my friends and I love hanging out with them but sometimes its just to much."

"oh..i see, well I guess I'll be going then." The person said starting to leave

"Hinata..you can join me if you want, my treat." Brandon said softly

"are you sure..i..i don't want to impose or anything" she replied shyly

"nonsense, I've got plenty of money saved up, I've been working odd jobs for the hokage since I got to this village last year and I've been living with naruto, so both of us have saved a bit. I've basically been doing solo D-ranks for the past year" he replied smirking

"oh, um..ok ,as long as you don't mind" she said as she sat down.

They talked a little and ordered the food they were getting and ate, about half way through eating shikamaru came over asking to sit.

"so shika, how come you came over here? Isnt that your team" Brandon questioned him

"yes, but they can be so loud, I'd much prefer to be on your team, at least you don't scream everything like Naruto and ino." He replied

"well..Naruto's better than he was last year, I beat his ass when he got to loud, now its only on occasion, but days like today with graduations and passing the team tests I say have at it."

"true, I don't know where you came from but it's a good thing you showed up." Shikamaru said

"ano..he wasn't that bad..." hinata defended

"hehehe, hinata...just because you stalk the boy doesn't mean he is perfect" brandon teased causing her the blush a rediculous shade of red.

"but…I don't…I…how long have you known…" she stammered out

"hmmm, about a year" she was mortified…"did..does he know"

"nah, I figure he'll figure it out eventually, if not I'll just..push..him in the right direction." He looked at the other group laughing about "he's had a hard life, I figure the kid deserves some happiness"

Shikamaru and hinata just stared at him wondering where that came from before shikamaru spoke up. "you aren't…from here..are you"

"what? What does that mean shikamaru?" brandon questioned nervously

"you know things genin let alone academy students shouldn't know, you train more than anyone except maybe sasuke, and you seem to know the outcome of things before they actually happen..something is up and I will figure out what"

"I'll just..i'll tell you later, it's not something everyone can know, not for the good of this world. Come by the hokage's office tonight at 8. My sensei is having him talk to me about it, and so you know the hokage knows everything about me. See you then." Brandon got up, paid for everyone's meal including team 10's and left without anyone realizing it (except for shikamaru and hinata obviously) and went to go on a 'self-appointed' mission. He got to Naruto's place and gathered up his gear, shuriken, kunai, explosive tags, smoke bombs, and his katana. He got his katana from sasuke the day before graduation, it has a black hilt and a red-ish black blade with a swirl carved into the bottom of the hilt. Sasuke gave it to him saying it belonged to his mother's best friend, but that he believed Brandon could make more use of it than he could. Upon leaving the apartment a voice startled him

"so...i was right..you are more than you seem"

-huff- "what do you want sasuke...I don't have time for this" Brandon replied harshly

"I know, that's why I am going to help you do whatever it is your doing" sasuke said with a small smile

"sasuke...we need to talk after this, just please go home. I need to do this without being seen, if I am I am dead, and they won't think twice just cause you're the last uchiha. They will kill you too"

"hn..fine, but I expect answers. I heard you tell shikamaru about the hokage tonight, I'll be there." With that sasuke left out the window he came in.

'lovely...just more people that'll know. Well maybe it'll be the perfect time to tell him about itachi...maybe' Brandon thought to himself as he left the apartment he shared with Naruto.


	3. explinations a new friend and back-up

My adventure into the ninja world

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, and I never will. I only own my OC.

Thanks to everyone and I will be doing shout outs to those I feel deserve it and review.

"Talking "

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi talking**

Chapter 3: explinations; a new friend; and back-up

He ran. That's all he knew, he had to run. He was doing his 'mission' and he got caught, just after completing his job. He knew it would be enough for now as long as he could escape. He was in an underground bunker, the alarm blaring in his ears. They haven't found him exactly but they knew there was an intruder, so he continued running. 'damn...thankfully I've been training so much, I never could've run this far in my world' he thought as he ran. Taking a sharp right turn down another hallway he had but to wonder how they haven't found him yet. He could see the opening to outside he was almost there. As he got close he could hear all the ninja behind him. They finally found him, they got him surrounded and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't know what to do, he knew right then that he was going to die. 'well...at least I tried. I'm sorry itachi..i tried' as he thought that; there was a loud explosion that rocked the whole bunker. Smoke filled the hallway and with quick thinking he was able to use it as cover long enough to escape. He didn't stop running even after he got outside. He just ran, ran straight to the hokage tower. His mind was racing, within the last hour he had made his first kill, his first mission was a success! Granted no one but the hokage and jiraiya could know about it, it was a success. He was in shock at killing someone, it was a lot to take in. as he was running he took out a jar filled with fluid from his coat's inside pocket(same style that ibiki wears) inside there was a bunch of small round object 'hm, finally, hell I can't believe that actually worked…damn i hope i don't into to much trouble' he replaced it back into his coat and went into the tower. The secretary upon seeing him, told him the hokage was waiting for him. As he went in hee saw jiraiya, the third, shikamaru and sasuke waiting.

"hello brandon, I'm glad you could make it." As the hokage looked at him noticing how tired and worn out he looked "is everything okay my boy."

"um, yeah everything's fine, may be a problem later but for now it's good"

"ok well I assume you wanted these two boys to hear what we needed to tell jiraiya?" the third questioned

"yes sir, I feel they can know and not say anything"

"very well, well jiraiya..you're student..isn't from our demention" the third said calmly"

"ah..well then…..WHAT!" jiriaya and the genin yelled out

**ONE EXPLINATION LATER**

"that is…interesting…explains why you wanted me to take him as an aprentice" the toad sage thought out loud.

"hokage sir, I have some thing that I need to tell you in private if you could send everyone out except jiraiya-sensei." Brandon asked nervously

"um, yeah sure. Shikamaru, sasuke, you two can go, I'm sure he'll answer your questions at another time." Said the third

"yes sir." They responded in unison

"so…whats so important you needed to tell me." The third asked

"well due to my…predicament, I know lots of things that no one else does, because of keeping the future to MY knowledge I can't tell you too much as I'm sure you both understand. But tonight I made a choice to change some things that lets just say..needed to be changed."

Jiriaya spoke up first. "What do you mean brat? What did you change?"

"Well in my memory, danzo was a war crazy bastard, I know he was your friend hokage sir but he needed to go."

This caught the third's attention "what do you mean go.."

"…..I killed him" brandon responded calmly

"WHAT! WHY!?" the third screamed

Brandon took the jar from his coat and put it on the hokage's desk. "inside this jar are eyes. Sharingan eyes to be exact. I took them from danzo, he had them all implanted into his arm"

"so that's what he was hiding" jiraiya questioned to no one in particular.

"I always thought he had hidden plans, I couldn't find evidence of anything though" the third mused

'there were three more eyes but I need them for something special in the future'he thought. "I wish I could give you more information but you'll have to trust me." Brandon pulled out a small vial of blood from his coat. "This is danzo's blood, I figured you could analyze it and learn some of his secrets that even I don't know about him. But I need some sleep so if you don't mind sir." With that he collapsed right where he was standing and passed out.

**TIME SKIP-2 MONTHS**

It was quite, he had just gotten to his destination for his latest mission. Was a simple one a c-rank, just delivering some important documents to suna and the kazekage. He arrived and completed his mission, upon walking out of the tower and through the village he spotted whom he was looking for, a red-headed boy. As he followed the boy down the road he could hear all the nasty things people were saying about him. It made him angry, 'little do they know he's gonna be one of the saviors of there existance' he thought to himself. The boy suddenly tripped and brandon ran over and caught him. "hey kid..are you ok?"

The boy looked in shock. Everyone hated him in this village, so why did this person help him? It didn't make sence "yes. Thank you." He said and started to leave

"hey kid, how about some food, you hungry?" Brandon asked

"um..yeah..sure" the boy said

They sat down at a place and ordered, and started eating

"aren't you afraid of me?" gaara asked

"hehehe, nah. I hardly even know you kid" 'granted way more than you think I do but still'

"why. Everyone else is afraid, I kill them, I must prove my existance to the world" gaara started getting a crazed look.

"look gaara, I know it's bad here. But I promise it'll get better. Give it a few weeks, the end of the chunnin exams, and I promise it'll be better by then."

"yeah, we'll see."

"alright well I gotta go back to my village" standing up and paying for them "but remember gaara, you have friends, and I know your brother and sister love you. Just give them a chance, and please. Don't kill them hehe. See ya during the exams" with that brandon walked away and went home.

Upon getting back and a small chat with izumo and kotetsu he ran off to the hokage tower to give his report. Walking in he saw the hokage reading what looked to be a letter. "ah, brandon good to see you, I actually need you for something, it seems team 7 has run into trouble on their c-rank and it was brought up to A-rank, and they needed some back up. You will be going alone and I expect this to go well. Please help them out, I know they are your friends. Meet him at the gate as soon as you ar able"

"yes sir" with that brandon ran out, straight to the gate, since he already had all him stuff on him, sealed into a set of tattoo's on his fore arms.

Running through the woods towards team 7's location he began thinking. 'hm, zabuza…how is this gonna play out. I can try to have them join the leaf but I don't know what reprocussions that'll have. Is it worth risking..ugh, why does this have to be so hard.' After a few hours he came to large body of water. 'hmm, this looks like where they should have met him..did the fight already happen?, ugh why couldn't I have been faster! Well if it went the same as I remember they should all be okay. Well..i guess I gotta find out where tazuna's house is. Damn..' he spent about an hour running the rest of the way to wave, walking into the market he started asking around if anyone knew where tazuna's was, most people ignored him and the few that responded were rude probably due to thinking he was gonna hurt or kill tazuna and his family. After half an hour he got the information he needed as he started walking where he was told, he felt a small hand grab his pant leg. When he turned around it was a little girl asking for food. Frowning slightly he bit his thumb and spread a line of blood onto his left forearm. Out of it poofed out a bag of fruits. "here you go kid, make sure to share that a bit okay." "thank you so much mister.." the kid said with a large grin before running off back to her friends. 'this is so much worse than I thought it was, wow. Well, gotta get going' with that he started walking through the woods towards tazuna's.

-knock, knock-

"I'll get it!" yelled sakura as she opened the door

"yo" brandon said at the doorway

"br..brandon, what are you doing here?!" she yelled out

"backup, was told to come here, got here fast as I could, now can you tone It down, I'm tired, and don't feel like dealing with your screaming tonight." Brandon responded walking into the house. And sitting down at the table

"oh, hello, I didn't realize there were gonna be more people or I woulda made more food." Tsunami said sadly upon seeing a new person

"don't worry about it, I have my own food, if you don't mind me using your kitchen for a bit." Brandon said with a smile

"no, not at all, go ahead."

Walking into the kitchen he started getting the counter and oven set up correctly and knifes and everything he needed to use for his cooking, as he was doing this kakashi walked in.

"where'd you learn to cook?" he asked

"I live with naruto…although I love ramen, I love meat and stuff too hehe, I have to cook there or its just ramen ramen ramen. There will be plenty by the way if people are still hungry and want more." Brandon smiled

"ah, okay. Thank you I'll let them know." With that kakashi walked back to the dining area.

Brandon bit his left thumb spreading blood onhis right fore-arms seal, unsealing two dead deer. "might as well cook up left-overs and just seal them up" he thought out loud and began skinning and cooking the deer with some vegetables he had sealed away. Cooking only took an hour and he put it all on 3 huge plates he found in the cabinet before bringing them to the dining room.

"holy shit! Where did you get all that!?" came tazuna's question.

"hehe, in the woods. Where else. I figured being in wave for a while; I might as well stock up on some meat, so I did" brandon replied chuckling

After dinner everyone went off to there own sleeping areas while tsunami was washing dishes in the kitchen. Brandon brought in the rest of the dishes and began cleaning up the counters and the rest of his mess from his cooking.

"you can head upstairs, I can take care of the rest for you" brandon said quietly as he finished the counters, and began moving to the sink

"but I can't ask you to do all this by yourself?!" tsunami replied.

"ah, it's fine, your letting my friends stay in your home, that's all I need. You can go get some sleep. And can you let kakashi know if he needs me at any point check the roof."

"oh…oh, thank you. Goodnight" she said with a smile heading up to her room.

After finishing the cleaning it was really late into the night as he walked outside and went up to the roof. 'it's so peaceful at night here….i wonder if I'll ever get home..' he thought before drifting off to sleep


End file.
